Bad dream or is it
by kittycat 'ily
Summary: after angel is rescued by her new family she has a really strange dream about her 3 kids a manor and some dude named jack will ange find out who jack is and what her dream means and will her dream become reality when she meets jack.find out and review.
1. big surprise

Rai:"Hi Jack…."

Jack:"Hi ….why are you being nice to me?"

Rai:" Jack i….."

Jack : "Yes,you what.."

Not knowing what to say rai walked up to jack put his hands on jacks pale cheeks and kissed first Jack was etnse but then he grew used to picked Rai up bridal style and carried him to his Rai down he started pulling off his clothes along with his own leaving them in just boxers.

"Jack**.."whispered Rai **

"**Yeah" he said back**

"**I… i love you"**

" I love you too"

Happy as can be Rai pulled Jack into another fiarry kiss filled with the love they shared

3 months later……

Rai looked at himself in the mirror he wasn't sure he was right but….he had seen his mom like this many than Jack came in the room startiling a thinking Rai.

"What are you doing?"Jack asked "and have you gained weight since I left?"

"Jack this is going to be very hard for you to understand but I'm….i'm p..p…pregnant"Rai said

"YIPPEEE I'm going to be a daddy"yelled Jack

"Jack do you still love me?"

"of course luv I always will"

6 months later………

"JACKKKKKKKK HOSPITAL NOW"

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital only for Rai to be carrted off and a nurse not letting Jack go after him

24 hours later…

The nurse returned telling jack he could see him now

"Rai…."

"Yes Jack?"

"are you okay?"

"Fine"

"Where are they?"

"right here"letting Jack see them for the first time

"there addorable,what are there names?"

"The boy is Trent and the girl is Kandi" THE END


	2. growing family

Growing family

Rai:"morning Jack"

Jack:"morning"

"Jack"

"yeah"

"hehe I'm pregnant"

"AGAIN"

"yeah"

"how did this happen?!?!"

"you know how it happened the same way it always does sex"

"I know that but 2 years later I mean our twins Kandi and Trent are 2 there is no way your pregnant"

"well I am take me to a doctor if you don't believe me"

2 hours later

Doctor:"congrats your pregnant"

Rai:"told you Jack"sticks out toung

"so what you were right I was wrong but I still wanna know how it took 2 years when you were knocked up after the first time 2 years ago"

"oh Jack can't you just except it's your child I mean it's not like I ever leave the house"

"I don't know that"

"yes you do"

By then the doctor had left the roomgrowing

9 months later

"JAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

2 hours later

Jack walks into the hospital room

"Rai how are you?" to be continued duh duh duh


	3. 3 now what?

On the bed layed a sleeping raimundo in his arms was a little bundle.

"Rai wake up"

"No to tired"

"Your gonna have to get up eventually"

"Untill then I sleep"

"Whats it's name?"

"You name it"

"Okay….What gender is it boy or girl?"

"Ask the doctor I don't know he wouldn't tell me"

"Okay"

Leaves the room and walks up to the doctor

"Hey doctor watkins what gender is my baby"

"Which ones yours?"

"The only room with a dude in it what gender?"

"It's a girl"

"Again we only have one boy all he can spit out is girls bahhh"

"Well he is of the same gender as you it's a wonder he out of many people he has the ability to give you should be proud of yourself"

"I know"

Leaves doctor goes back to room

"Rai it's name is Margilo"

"why Margilo?"

"Because it's a girl and I like that name"

"Okay whatever you say jack"

"I love you"kisses Rai

"I love you too"kisses Jack THE END


	4. the truth

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you"

'What is it?"

Grabs Jack and takes him down to his so called evil lair.

"I'm not what you think"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I am a girl"

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!!!!"

"Let me explain. When I Was 5 I started getting picked on for looking like a boy. After I turned 6 I finally started dressing like one I even cut my hair. That made things work then I turned 7 I ran away. Changed my name to Raimundo, which means angel, which was my real name before I changed it. I joined the circus after ward, which gained me the last name Pedrosa. My real name was Angel Penston before. When I turned 14 I was sent to the temple. Later I found out my real parents died in a fire when I was 9."

"You lied to me!!!!"

"Yes I did, I'm sorry"

"Leave my house! Now"

"Fine if that's the way your gonna be I will!!"

Stomps up stairs and slams the door breaking a window. Starts packing and grabs the children and packs their bags.

"Where are we going momma?' asked Trent

"I don't know yet, sweatheart. I just don't know."

THE END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. not chapter but i insist you read

Ok I know everyones like this story makes no sense I am aware of that so I changed the summary and title of the story it is a dream dreamt by angel a.k.a raimundo soo….don't judge because you didn't write the story arikamaru thanks for your suport through this story it helped a lot..and too everyone that reviewed and was like where are you going with this and you made him preggo he is a ahe soo stop right in your tracks I have read way more confusing stories and compared to some of them mine looks like it came out of a textbook and a dictionary again this is for all people that don't like my story, are confused,and don't know where I'm going with it thank you for your time.


	6. new me

Startled angel awoke from her dream she was terrified and thoughtful many questions ran through her head such as 'who is jack?' and 'and what was with the kids?' many other thoughts rattled her head before she decided to make herself known downstairs. she washed her face and got dressed brushed her teeth then walked down the stairs.

"hello dear what would you like for breakfast?"asked Kaymachika her foster mother

"waffles and can I have some apple juice please?' came her quick reply

Suddenly a very tall man came down the stairs and greeted angel with a quick and rushed good morning walked over to his wife kissed and left.

"whats the rush?" asked angel

"he's late again for work because he doesn't listen when I tell him to get up"she replied and turned but quickly said soon after "angel dear could you please fetch the mail?"

"yes mother" angel walked down the hall grabbed the mail and shuffled through it 'bill, bill, bill, hey look what surprise another bill' the last letter was addressed to someone named raimundo with no return address. 'I wonder who that could be'.

'mom is there anyone named raimundo that ever lived in this house, on this street and might perhaps still live there?" asked angel

Her mother stood in thought for a good 5 minutes before answering "I don't believe so"and as an after thought asked "why is it of concern to you?"

"theres a letter in the mailed addressed to a raimundo pedrosa in the mail with our address on it" angel replied

"hmmmm.." said her mother "I don't believe there is and ever was and isn't pedrosa your last name?"

Angel thought of it and after a pause said yes but she dared not use that mans name after what he did to her and to all her 8 brothers and sisters currently at other foster homes.

She left with the letter and read it in her room she reread it at least 5 times and decided she wanted to go but she wasn't raimundo but maybe she could be and at that she asked her mother to take her to the mall.

When she returned from the mall she now had 2 pairs of mens sneakers, 2 t-shirts, and 2 pairs of pants now all she neede to find was that necklace many years ago her mother had told her you know what to do when the time was right and it was deffinetly the right time she put it on and instantly her voiced changed from light and feathery to heavy and husky with a slight Brazilian accent which was perfect for her.

She angel marie jane heckledson was now raimundo elquin pedrosa.


End file.
